


Dangerous game

by Christoph, Darel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью работает в кофейне и делает вид, что он обычный студент, по ночам создавая сложные и порой не совсем законные программы за большие деньги. Неожиданное знакомство с мистером Бондом и проваленный заказ приносят в его размеренную жизнь приключения, маленькие секреты преуспевающего бизнесмена и право быть его мальчиком — в качестве приятного бонуса.<br/>внимание - неграфичная жестокость, насильственная смерть второстепенного персонажа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Bond 2016

Джеффри специально устроился на ночные смены — у всех остальных, кроме ещё парочки задротов, была личная жизнь, а ему нечем было занять длинные часы между тем моментом, когда его начинало тошнить от сидения дома и началом утренних занятий в колледже. Здесь он мог отбросить любые мысли, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы делать кофе для незнакомых ему людей и не задумываться о том, какие последствия будут иметь его действия — кроме, разве что, испорченной порции латте, которую вычтут из зарплаты в конце месяца. Зато примерно с трёх до шести он мог расположиться с чашкой кофе и ноутбуком прямо за стойкой и спокойно поработать над своими программами, не повторяя ставшую уже привычной фразу «привет, я Джеффри, что вам угодно?». В интернете он Кью. Немногочисленные друзья из реала тоже называют его так, и сам он привык думать о себе как о Кью, собственное имя кажется чужеродным и плоским. А за одной гладкой пузатой буквой можно быть кем угодно — например, супергероем вроде Тони Старка, а не тощим вихрастым студентом, ожидающим манны небесной и в ожидании подрабатывающим в круглосуточном «Старбаксе», чтобы оплатить учёбу, которым он вынужден казаться. И ровно до этого раннего и туманного утра Джеффри полагал, что в его жизни никогда и ничего не происходит.  
Он почти засыпает за ноутбуком, и выпитый ранее кофе больше не бодрит. Всего лишь семь утра, в такое время посетители бывают нечасто, и в первый момент звук открывшейся двери кажется ему галлюцинацией с недосыпа. Галлюцинация в виде красивого мужчины в костюме останавливается перед стойкой, медленно приподнимает бровь и раскрывает портмоне.  
— Доброе.. утро? — неуверенно интересуется Кью, закрывая ноутбук и поднимаясь.  
— Латте, — коротко отвечает мужчина и кладёт купюру, пальцами подвинув в его сторону. — Я тороплюсь.  
— Как вас зовут? — Кью не решается спросить, нужно ли добавить какой-нибудь сироп и украдкой зевает, снимая колпачок с фломастера.  
Мужчина медлит, разглядывая его слишком пристально, и усмехается.  
— Джеймс. Поживее, Джеффри. Я не хочу опаздывать.  
Кью привычно вздрагивает, услышав своё имя, и, проклиная того, кто придумал бейджики, плетётся к кофе-машине, и чертыхается, увидев предупреждающе мигающий индикатор. Не то чтобы он не смог починить, но его посетитель торопится.  
— К сожалению... — начинает он и шумно выдыхает, когда Джеймс коротко бросает:  
— Американо, в таком случае. И, Джеффри, напоминаю, побыстрее.  
— К сожалению, если вы хотите кофе, придётся подождать, пока я приведу в порядок кофе-машину.  
— Господи, хотя бы чашку эрл грея вы в состоянии заварить?  
Последний раз Кью чувствовал себя так, когда не сдал один из экзаменов и потерял стипендию, и об этом нужно было сообщить чересчур перфекционистски настроенной матери. Собственно, после того инцидента ему и пришлось искать работу. У него слипаются глаза на вторые сутки без сна, но он заставляет себя работать быстрее, напоминая, что до конца смены осталось совсем немного. Аккуратно подписывает стаканчик, плотно закрывает крышку и протягивает Джеймсу, одновременно подхватывая купюру, чтобы рассчитать его и отпустить быстрее.  
— Сахар, молоко и добавки на стойке за вами, — говорит он, невольно сталкиваясь с мужчиной пальцами, но не поднимая головы и занимаясь кассой. — Подождите минутку, я отдам вам сдачу.  
— Слишком долго, — нетерпеливо говорит Джеймс и снимает крышку.  
Он разворачивается, чтобы добавить немного молока, пока Кью отсчитывает деньги.  
— Вы всегда можете оставить отзыв о нашей работе, — цедит сквозь зубы Кью.  
— Будь уверен, оставлю. Скажи-ка, Джеффри. Если я зайду завтра в это же время, мне всё же подадут кофе?  
— Он будет ждать вас на стойке ровно в семь, сэр. Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Завтра твоя смена?  
«Хвала богам, но нет. А если ты решишь зайти, то и послезавтра тоже будет не моя, поменяюсь ради такого случая». Но вместо этого Кью лишь мило улыбается.  
— Нет, сэр, я буду работать в другой день.  
Джеймс, вопреки его опасениям, больше не задаёт вопросов.  
— Повезло тебе, что я спешу. Иначе мы бы ещё поболтали, Джеффри.  
— Доброго вам дня, — Кью заставляет себя мило улыбнуться и провожает посетителя взглядом до тех пор, пока за тем не закрывается дверь.  
И только потом он несдержанно, широко зевает. Снова наступает тишина, и Кью, прежде чем начать неторопливо собираться на занятия, всё-таки приводит кофе-машину в порядок, чтобы выпить латте и хоть как-нибудь взбодриться. До конца его смены больше никого не появляется, поэтому он спокойно передаёт всё Биллу, прячет ноутбук в сумку и, подхватив стаканчик, уходит.

***  
— Доброе утро, Джеффри.  
Кью вздрагивает от неожиданности и, подняв голову, вспоминает. На прошлой неделе этот мужчина уже приходил.  
— Латте? — на всякий случай спрашивает он, поднимаясь. И нахально добавляет. — Доброе утро. Добавить какой-нибудь сироп?  
— Пожалуй. На твой вкус, — небрежно отвечает мужчина, присаживаясь за ближайший столик.  
Кью хочется плюхнуть слишком много или слишком мало сиропа, написать имя криво, разлить кофе или ещё что угодно, чтобы мелко отомстить за жалобу, из-за которой его лишили ежемесячной премии. Но вместо этого он только спрашивает.  
— Вы будете пить кофе здесь или с собой?  
— Здесь, сегодня у меня чуть больше времени.  
— Могу я предложить вам десерт? — спрашивает Кью, доставая с полки чашку. — Сэр?  
Он оборачивается и ловит пристальный задумчивый взгляд.  
— Можешь. Чизкейк, будь любезен.  
Кью пожимает плечами и готовит для гостя латте со своим любимым мятным сиропом, кладёт на тарелку порцию чизкейка и, подумав, добавляет к нему ложку клубничного соуса, который тоже очень любит. Поддавшись порыву, он относит заказ к столику Джеймса, но задерживается рядом ровно на время, необходимое, чтобы опустить поднос перед ним.  
— Присядь, — предлагает ему мужчина и пробует кофе.  
— У меня много работы, — слишком резко отзывается Кью, уже ожидая замечания о том, что кофе наверняка плохо приготовлен.  
Джеймс крайне выразительным взглядом обводит пустой зал, откидывается на спинку стула и хмыкает.  
— Я совершенно никого здесь не вижу. Так что, думаю, ты можешь приготовить кофе и себе, что-нибудь взять и сесть напротив. Не хочу завтракать в одиночестве. Можешь записать всё на мой счёт.  
Кью косится на ноутбук на стойке с недописанной программой, когда приносит поднос обратно, но желание позавтракать перевешивает необходимость работать, и он сдаётся, подумав, что пятнадцать минут отдыха ему не повредят. Он присаживается за столик с салатом с тунцом, снимает крышечку со стакана и насыпает в латте корицы. А потом ловит взгляд Джеймса и точно так же поступает с его чашкой.  
— Так будет вкуснее, — миролюбиво поясняет он и снова зевает. — Там ещё мятный сироп. Но я не знаю, понравится ли вам.  
— Я попробую и скажу. Может, в следующий раз мы попробуем другие варианты.  
Кью косится на него, перемешивая свой салат, а потом привычно приказывает себе не думать. Он надеется, что успеет позавтракать до того, как кто-нибудь увидит.  
— Ты слишком спешишь, так никакого удовольствия от еды, — говорит Джеймс и отпивает кофе. — Неплохо. Мне нравится.  
— Строго говоря, нам запрещено такое делать, — отвечает Кью, торопливо пережёвывая. — Если меня увидят, я могу как минимум остаться без зарплаты на месяц. А это крайне нежелательно, мне нужно платить за учёбу.  
— Не думал, что зарплатой в Старбакс можно оплатить обучение где бы то ни было, — усмехается Джеймс.  
— Мне вполне удаётся, но благодарю за беспокойство, — сухо отзывается Кью и смотрит на время, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса еды. — Без премии я уже остался, за что тоже спасибо вам.  
— О, — коротко отзывается Джеймс. — Я не знал.  
Кью опаляет его недовольным взглядом, но тут же опускает голову и молча отпивает кофе, сдерживая рвущуюся колкость с языка.  
— Не будем омрачать такое прекрасное утро взаимными подколками, — усмехается Джеймс. — Жаловаться я больше не буду, а вот чаевых позволь добавить, тебе ведь нужно платить за учёбу.  
Кью снова бросает нервный взгляд на ноутбук с полуопущенной крышкой, успокаивая себя тем, что экран не видно, и торопливо облизывает губы.  
— Я надеюсь, вы будете бывать у нас часто и не скупитесь на чаевые бедному студенту, — говорит он, чуть улыбаясь. — А теперь наслаждайтесь вашим латте, а мне нужно работать.  
— Не забудь включить в счёт свой завтрак, — напоминает Джеймс и достаёт из кармана пиджака какое-то письмо, углубляясь в чтение.  
Кью наблюдает за ним, пока протирает стойку, пытаясь понять, кем бы мог быть такой мужчина, но в голову ничего толком не приходит. Он хмыкает, забирает со столика Джеймса пустую тарелку и начинает собираться.  
Когда выходит в зал, уже одетый, с сумкой для ноутбука, пытаясь на ходу намотать шарф, Джеймс наконец, словно очнувшись, поднимается.  
— Джеффри.  
Кью вздрагивает, обернувшись, и разглядывает блестящую пуговицу на распахнутом пальто.  
— Твоя смена закончена?  
— Да, — глухо из-под шарфа отзывается Кью и опережает следующий вопрос. — Завтра я не работаю.  
— Жаль, — говорит Джеймс, вставая из-за столика и идя следом за Кью. — А когда?  
— Через два дня, у меня экзамен послезавтра, — шмыгает носом Кью и вытягивает из кармана плеер, пытаясь распутать как всегда завязавшиеся морскими узлами наушники.  
— На два дня придётся остаться без кофе, — с притворным сожалением тянет Джеймс, подстраиваясь под его шаги. — Подвезти тебя?  
— Вы торопитесь на свою работу, не стоит. Я прекрасно доберусь на метро.  
— Сегодня я никуда не тороплюсь. А на машине будет быстрее, — мягко предлагает Джеймс.  
— В метро нет пробок, — парирует Кью и останавливается прямо перед ступеньками перехода. — Спасибо за завтрак, мне правда пора. Не понимаю, чем так привлёк ваше внимание.  
Джеймс усмехается, разглядывая его, и предлагает снова:  
— В машине зато тепло. И я угощу тебя ещё одним кофе. Или, может, нормальным завтраком?  
— Не сегодня, — твёрдо говорит Кью, хотя при слове «завтрак» его желудок радостно урчит. — Мне нужно готовиться к экзамену. Стипендию я уже потерял, не хотелось бы ещё и вылететь.  
— Не сегодня. А когда?  
Кью мысленно проклинает свою привычку сначала говорить, а потом думать, или так и не думать вовсе.  
— Когда-нибудь. У меня же будет отпуск, наверное. До встречи! — он машет Джеймсу рукой и торопливо спускается в переход.  
Он думает о Джеймсе три станции метро и один переход, а потом его сознание занимают более насущные мысли об экзамене и программах, которые нужно закончить в срок.

***  
За несколько следующих недель Джеймс приходит всего раз, но они не разговаривают, поскольку мужчина куда-то торопится. В следующий раз он появляется через полмесяца и раньше, чем обычно. Только шесть утра, и Кью с чашкой кофе сидит за столиком с ноутбуком, в наушниках, сосредоточенно работая и одновременно пытаясь не уснуть.  
Когда на его плечо мягко опускается чья-то ладонь, Кью взвивается над своим стулом, стаскивая наушники и опуская крышку ноутбука — отработанный рефлекс.  
— О Боже, Джеймс. Вы меня напугали, — говорит он, шумно выдохнув. — Вы рано сегодня.  
— У меня много дел, так что пришлось выйти раньше. Составишь компанию? — Джеймс смотрит на его ноутбук, и Кью на мгновение задаётся вопросом, разглядел ли тот что-нибудь.  
— Вам как обычно? — Кью поднимается и гадает, стоит ли оставить ноутбук на столе или лучше забрать с собой.  
— Как обычно, — Джеймс опускается напротив и достаёт планшет, теряя интерес к занятиям Кью. — И тебе.  
Кью приносит им кофе, салат себе и чизкейк мужчине. Молчит пару минут, а потом не выдерживает.  
— Зачем вставать настолько рано?  
— Очень много дел, — усмехается Джеймс, глядя на него, и кивает на ноутбук. — Ты над чем-то работаешь?  
— Готовлюсь к занятиям, — чуть запнувшись отвечает Кью и притягивает ноутбук к себе. — Он уже не тянет половину из того, что мне нужно, — вдруг неожиданно для самого себя жалуется он, протирая рукавом следы пальцев с глянцевой поверхности. О том, что сумма на его банковском счёте позволяет хоть сейчас купить самый мощный ноутбук, он благоразумно молчит.  
— И работаешь в Старбакс, ведь твоей зарплаты хватает на то, чтобы оплатить учёбу и отложить на новый ноутбук, — насмешливо говорит Джеймс.  
— Круто звучит, да? — усмехается Кью. — Кручусь как могу.  
— Ну-ну, — только и говорит его собеседник и утыкается в свой планшет, больше не говоря ни слова.  
— Вам больше не с кем пить кофе? Никто не встаёт в такую рань, — не сдерживается Кью. — Вокруг есть много более подходящих мест, чтобы позавтракать, для такого, как вы.  
— Какого — такого? — сухо спрашивает Джеймс, поднимая голову.  
Кью краснеет, проклиная свою неспособность держать язык за зубами и напоминая себе, кто он и где находится.  
— Простите. Это очень нетактично с моей стороны, — он отодвигает свою чашку и медленно поднимается. — Позвольте убрать вашу тарелку.  
Кью тянется к ней и вздрагивает, когда Джеймс мягко перехватывает его запястье и чуть сжимает, не давая отстраниться.  
— Мне хотелось бы прояснить кое-что, — твёрдо говорит Джеймс, и у него немного злой взгляд. — Я прихожу завтракать именно сюда как раз потому, что я такой. И хочу побыть в тишине и спокойствии. Ты неплохо скрашиваешь эту самую тишину, так что я не понимаю твоей враждебности.  
— Враждебности, сэр? Я вовсе не…  
— Тебя тяготит моё общество, — Джеймс отпускает его руку и откидывается на спинку стула. — Я знаю, что ты не включаешь в счёт то, что я заставляю взять для себя. Я не пристаю к тебе, Джеффри, не прошу ничего, просто провожу время в твоей компании, потому что устал от людей... другого плана. Заметь, я даже не предлагаю тебе ничего... неважно. Принеси счёт, будь любезен.  
Кью настороженно смотрит на него, потом забирает посуду и идёт за кассу пробивать чек, и снова не добавляет в него ничего из собственного заказа. Сегодня Джеймс расплачивается кредиткой, и Кью наконец-то узнаёт его полное имя.  
— Удачного вам дня, — негромко говорит Кью, возвращая карту, и Джеймс отвечает ему таким взглядом, что Кью чувствует себя виноватым. — Я... не хотел вас обидеть или задеть. Просто не понимал, что вас тут так привлекло. Простите.  
— Ты не обязан извиняться, Джеффри, — Джеймс позволяет себе коротко улыбнуться, поднимаясь и надевая пальто. — Не любишь общаться с людьми?  
— У меня нет на это времени. Я много работаю и учусь, — Кью неожиданно для себя отвечает искренне. — Так что, в какой-то мере, я отвык от общения, — он кусает губы, а потом ловит взгляд мужчины и неловко улыбается в ответ. — Надеюсь, я правда вас не обидел.  
— Чтобы обидеть меня нужно что-то посильнее, — улыбается Джеймс и касается его руки на прощание.  
Кью терпеливо дожидается конца смены, выходит из метро на пару станций раньше нужной и идёт до дома пешком, глотая сырой туманный воздух. Несмотря на жуткое любопытство, он всё же завтракает нарочито медленно, кормит Пикселя и проверяет почту, принимая один интересный заказ и отметая два сомнительных, а потом всё же открывает поисковик. Минуту он медлит, размышляя, стоит ли то, что он скоро выяснит, того, что он уже знает, а потом решительно вбивает запрос.  
Через некоторое время Кью знает о Джеймсе Бонде всё. Даже то, чего Бонд сам о себе никогда не знал.

***  
В следующий раз Джеймс появляется не рано утром, а около полуночи, усталый и хмурый. Билл ещё не ушёл, и Кью только смущённо улыбается Бонду, когда тот подходит к кассе и опирается ладонями о стойку.  
— Латте? — неуверенно спрашивает он и ещё раз смотрит на время, чтобы проверить, не ошибся ли.  
— Вообще-то, в такое время я бы предпочёл поужинать, — хмыкает Джеймс и внимательно смотрит на Кью. — Как давно ты сегодня ел, Джеффри?  
Кью вопрос сбивает с толку и только заставляет смутиться ещё больше.  
— Утром? — неуверенно отвечает он. — Неважно. Что вы хотите на ужин, мистер Бонд?  
Джеймс кривится, но никак не комментирует обращение.  
— Давай твой любимый салат, кофе, что-нибудь сладкое. Как обычно.  
Кью кивает и начинает торопливо собирать заказ, стараясь игнорировать любопытный взгляд Билла.  
— Кто это, Джефф?  
Если и есть что-то, что Кью ненавидит больше собственного имени, так это его сокращение. Но он лишь мило улыбается и продолжает делать кофе для Джеймса.  
— Один постоянный клиент.  
— Он так на тебя смотрит...  
— Как? — грубо спрашивает Кью, срываясь.  
— Оценивающе, — хмыкает Билл. — Я такого взгляда не удостоился. Хоть и был бы вовсе не против.  
Тут Кью крыть нечем, он-то как раз против, так что просто пожимает плечами и несёт Джеймсу поднос с заказом.  
— Твой друг? — спрашивает Джеймс, подставляя чашку с шапкой пены под корицу.  
— Коллега, — слишком резко отзывается Кью и добавляет: — Познакомить? Вы ему, кажется, понравились.  
Тяжёлый взгляд Бонда охлаждает его мгновенно. Кью невольно сглатывает, беря себя в руки, и сбегает за стойку, к ноутбуку и недописанному коду. Билл прощается с ним, чересчур мило улыбается Джеймсу и уходит, оставляя их наедине. Так неловко Кью до этого себя не чувствовал. Бонд, казалось бы, не обращает на него никакого внимания, занятый едой, и только поднимает голову, когда Кью опускает на стол ещё одну тарелку.  
— Одним салатом и чизкейком не наешься, — негромко поясняет он, не торопясь садиться. — Вы ведь наверняка только с работы, а уже очень поздно.  
— Твоя забота чрезвычайно приятна, — холодно отзывается Джеймс, но охотно принимается за еду. — Что ещё сказал тебе твой... коллега?  
— Что он не против, чтобы вы обратили на него внимание.  
— Это вряд ли, — Джеймс отпивает кофе и чуть улыбается. — Ну, что ты про меня узнал?  
— Ровно то, что написано на сайте вашей компании, — Кью бесцельно возит тряпкой по поверхности стола, изображая работу.  
По улыбке Джеймса легко понять, что он прекрасно знает, что может найти и нашёл Кью, но вслух он ничего не говорит, вместо этого спрашивая:  
— Уверен, что не хочешь есть?  
— Хочу, — сдаётся Кью, кидая тряпку в ведёрко и утирая ладонь лбом. — Но мне надоело ужинать одним салатом, а кофе польётся из ушей.  
— Значит, у меня есть идея получше, — улыбается Джеймс, поднимаясь и допивая кофе. — Этим я тоже вряд ли наемся.  
— В смысле? — хмурится Кью, пробивая счёт и беря кредитку Бонда. — Хотите заказать сюда ужин?  
— Скорее хочу пригласить на ужин тебя, — улыбка Джеймса становится соблазнительной — или Кью это кажется? — и мягкой. — Ты всё равно сидишь тут всю ночь один.  
— Но... — Кью удивлённо прикусывая губу.  
— Ты слишком тощий, — бесцеремонно заявляет Бонд, крутя в пальцах телефон. — Ну так что?  
— Нам запрещено заказывать и приносить с собой еду, — находит выход из положения Кью. — Поэтому я вынужден отказаться.  
— Ты работаешь завтра?  
— Нет, у меня выходной.  
— Завтра ты ужинаешь со мной.  
Тон Джеймса не терпит возражений, а Кью припоминает кое-какие интимные подробности из жизни Бонда. Он медленно выдыхает, просчитывая варианты, и наконец согласно кивает, уступая желанию отдохнуть и как следует поесть.  
Своего адреса он Бонду не даёт, его напрягает мысль о том, что тот вздумает приехать за ним под окна многоэтажки на окраине города на дорогущей тачке и вызвать кучу слухов, поэтому они встречаются уже у ресторана. Джеймс выглядит идеально в своём костюме, и Кью хочется сбежать немедленно, ему всё кажется глупым розыгрышем.  
— Здравствуй, Джеффри, — мягко говорит Джеймс, пропуская его вперёд и ни слова не говоря о не совсем уместном виде. — Приятно видеть тебя вне твоей работы.  
Кью краснеет, ведя плечом, торопливо поправляет воротник рубашки и отдаёт парку встречающему их распорядителю, надеясь, что сумел отчистить всю кошачью шерсть с одежды.  
— Добрый вечер, — наконец выдавливает он из себя. — Сэр.  
Джеймс смеётся удивительно мягко и приятно, с хрипотцой.  
— Ты даже надел рубашку, это удивительно. Сразу кажешься таким.. примерным мальчиком.  
— Надеюсь, вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, что я не..  
— Успокойся, Джеффри, я уже говорил тебе, что совершенно ни на что не претендую.  
Кью хотелось бы, чтобы это было правдой, потому что всё, что говорит и делает Бонд вызывает стойкое ощущение, что его медленно и мягко соблазняют. Впрочем, Джеймс не позволяет себе ни одного лишнего не то что прикосновения, а даже взгляда, которые могли бы послужить поводом обвинить его в домогательствах, и Кью расслабляется, вздрагивая, когда Джеймс низко, вкрадчиво спрашивает:  
— Что ты будешь пить, Джеффри?  
— Чай, — бормочет Кью, а потом встряхивает головой, упрямо поджимая губы. — Или вино. На ваш вкус. Я не пью ничего крепкого.  
Бонд заказывает им бутылку красного итальянского вина к мясу, и Кью просто умирает от удовольствия, забывая где он и с кем находится, просто наслаждаясь ужином. Джеймс что-то говорит ему, и Кью приходит в себя.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он, позволяя снова наполнить свой бокал.  
— Тебе здесь нравится, — усмехается Джеймс. — Вернее, я бы сказал, тебе нравится, как здесь готовят.  
— Ну, давайте говорить начистоту, последний раз я так ужинал ещё когда жил в родительском доме и не заботился о том, что нужно где-то доставать еду, она появлялась сама, — усмехается Кью.  
Джеймс не нарушает его зону комфорта, не намекает, не предлагает, не делает вообще ничего из того, чего Кью боялся, и ему становится даже немного стыдно за все те мысли, которые возникали в его голове, пока он ехал сюда.  
— Я хотел спросить, — всё тем же мягким, обволакивающим голосом говорит Бонд, — не напрягают ли тебя мои визиты к тебе на работу.  
— Если никого нет рядом, то вовсе нет, — отзывается Кью, с тоской глядя на свою пустую тарелку. — В противном случае, потом начинаются неприятные вопросы, оказывается, вы довольно известный человек.  
— Хочешь десерт?  
— Да, — слишком поспешно соглашается Кью, чем вызывает новую волну смеха Джеймса, и краснеет ещё больше.  
Бонд манит к ним официанта, заказывает мороженое и яблочный пирог, и Кью, только поевший, снова чувствует себя ужасно голодным.  
Свежий воздух улицы бодрит его, убаюканного теплом ресторана, половиной бутылки вина и горячей едой. Бонд подаёт ему ладонь, затянутую в перчатку, чтобы Кью не поскользнулся на льду, чуть сжимает пальцы и тут же отпускает.  
— Подвезти тебя?  
— Я могу доехать на метро, — негромко отзывается Кью. — Спасибо за чудесный вечер. И... ужин.  
— Я могу высадить тебя чуть раньше, — усмехается Джеймс, — я же понимаю, что ты не хочешь вопросов.  
Кью благодарно улыбается ему — после такого прекрасного вечера тащиться домой на метро было бы преступлением. Он устраивается на удобном сиденье, вдыхает запах кожи и табака и расслабленно жмурится.  
— Хотел бы я иметь такую жизнь, полную комфорта и возможности исполнить любой свой каприз, — сонно бормочет он. — Но для этого нужно трудиться гораздо больше и упорнее, чем я.  
— Ты очень молод, так что у тебя всё впереди, Джеффри, — серьёзно говорит Джеймс и тормозит раньше, как и обещал. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спасибо, — Кью чуть улыбается, смотря на руки Бонда и замирая, гадая, будет ли что-нибудь и потребует ли тот от него что-нибудь.  
Бонд только выстукивает пальцами по рулю какую-то мелодию, а потом поворачивается к нему и ловит взгляд.  
— Джеффри.  
— Да?...  
— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
— Я? Нет, — вздрагивает Кью, — просто хотел ещё раз поблагодарить.  
— Надеюсь, ты не станешь отказываться, если я приглашу тебя ещё раз?  
— Нет, не стану. Я убедился, что мне нечего опасаться.  
Джеймс хмыкает, но никак не комментирует его заявление. Кью улыбается ему и выходит из машины. Пока он идёт до своего дома, он размышляет о том, почему вечер оставил у него немного странное, горькое ощущение едва заметного разочарования. Потом понимает — Джеймс не сделал ничего из того, что Кью подсознательно ожидал, и это почему-то ужасно сильно задевает, словно он предложил себя Бонду, а тот категорически отказался.  
— Бред, — вслух говорит Кью, входя в квартиру и закрывая за собой дверь. — Боялся, что к тебе начнут приставать, а теперь жалеешь, что этого не сделали.  
Пиксель согласно мяукает.

***  
Он ужинает с Бондом ещё трижды за два следующих месяца, а потом Бонд — как он сам сказал — уезжает в командировку. Никто не приходит по утрам за мятным латте, и Кью, в один из таких дней в очередной раз натирая стойку до блеска, понимает, что ужасно скучает по компании Джеймса. У него нет в голове каких-то неприличных мыслей, пугавших его в самом начале, его полностью устраивают их ужины и завтраки в кофейне, разговоры ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Кью чувствует себя уютно и — иногда — немного разочарованно-виноватым, потому что Бонд ни разу не проявил к нему внимания, которое можно было бы расценить как-нибудь не так.  
У него каникулы, так что Кью берёт себе несколько дневных смен, чтобы по ночам спокойно поработать над заказами. Кроме того, днём много посетителей, и легко не думать. В один прекрасный и солнечный весенний день, когда в какой-то редкий момент в кофейне практически никого нет, и можно немного отдохнуть и расслабиться, он бросает взгляд в окно и видит машину Бонда, самого Бонда, небрежно опершегося о капот, и высокого тонкого мальчика, с огромными влажными глазами, который стоит слишком близко, поправляет галстук Джеймса слишком интимно и улыбается слишком по-идиотски, чтобы не понять, что к чему. Кью застывает, чувствуя, как его с головой затапливает обида, горечь, злость и ещё чёрт знает что, чему нет хоть сколько-нибудь рационального объяснения. Ему кажется, что этот тощий нахал сейчас прямо среди улицы опустится перед Бондом на колени и... От этих мыслей ему ещё хуже, и он поспешно ретируется в туалет, попросив Джекки приглядеть за залом. Когда он возвращается, придя в себя и относительно успокоившись, в зале снова толпа людей, машины Джеймса напротив кофейни больше нет, и он с головой погружается в свою механическую и однообразную работу, лишь бы забыть.  
С Бондом он видится случайно. Через два дня. Днём.  
— Джеффри!  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Бонд. Вам как обычно латте? — сухо интересуется Кью, не поднимая головы от кассы и беря фломастер.  
— Я заходил утром последние несколько дней, но не смог тебя застать, — Бонд нахально игнорирует растущую за ним толпу. — Сменил график?  
— Ненадолго. Пока у меня каникулы, — Кью медленно выводит его имя и отмечает сироп. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Как насчёт ужина сегодня вечером?  
— Разве некому составить вам компанию? — резко, обиженно отвечает Кью и вздрагивает, когда за спиной появляется менеджер.  
— Мистер Бутройт, вашей медлительностью вы создаёте очередь.  
— Простите, — бормочет Кью и, не глядя на Джеймса, идёт варить ему кофе.  
Бонд следит за ним недоумённым взглядом, и Кью пресекает все попытки поговорить, и возвращаясь за стойку. Джеймс некоторое время наблюдает, как он с остервенением готовит кофе, а потом, пожав плечами, уходит. Кью незаметно переводит дух, но всё только начинается. Вечером, стоит ему переступить порог кофейни, он видит Бонда.  
— А где же вы потеряли своего юного... аманта? — язвительно спрашивает Кью. — Вам так сильно нравятся юные тонкие мальчики, мистер Бонд, нельзя оставлять их одних, кто знает, что они делают, пока остаются без присмотра.  
— Думаю, тонкий юный мальчик, которого, наверное, вы видели пару дней назад в моей компании, в состоянии отлично позаботиться о себе сам. Это испортило вам настроение, Джеффри?  
— Нет, — тот гордо вскидывает голову, проходя мимо. — Мне всё равно, с кем вы проводите своё свободное время.  
— Иногда тонкие юные мальчики делают ртом то, что я просто обожаю. Они молчат. Садись в машину, Джеффри.  
— Но...  
— Садись. В машину.  
И Кью слушается. Недовольно сопит, но больше для виду, конечно, комкает перчатки без пальцев руками и смотрит в сторону, когда Бонд садится за руль.  
— Хочешь поужинать?  
— Я не голоден, — бормочет Кью.  
— Упрямый мальчишка.  
— Вам что, некого накормить ужином? Или, может, решили отвезти меня к себе и позабавиться? А ваш мальчик будет третьим? Или хватит меня одного?  
— Не помню, чтобы я давал тебе понять, что ты интересуешь меня в подобном плане, — сухо говорит Джеймс, и Кью вспыхивает, замолкая.  
— Ну конечно, — обиженно шепчет он через пару минут. — А зачем тогда было всё это?  
— Потому что мне понравилась твоя компания? — ехидно спрашивает Бонд. — А ты вычитал в интернете, что я меняю любовников как перчатки и разбиваю сердца бедным милым мальчикам.  
— Я не милый, значит, меня это не касается, — замечает Кью, откидываясь на сидении. — Мной можно не интересоваться.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, Джеффри. Ты боялся, что я буду приставать. Теперь разочарован, что я этого не сделал.  
— Я не.. Ай, да ну к чёрту, — всплескивает руками Кью. — Высади меня здесь. Немедленно. И не надо больше никаких ужинов и посиделок. Выпусти меня!  
Бонд останавливается у обочины в тихом, пустынном переулке, поворачивается к Кью и внимательно смотрит.  
— Ты бы определился, Джеффри. Любовник у меня есть, и не один. От тебя мне нужно простое общение. Пока, во всяком случае.  
Кью изумлённо смотрит в ответ, торопливо облизывает губы и молчит, не зная, что вообще можно на это ответить.  
— Не один? — выдавливает он и хмурится, когда Бонд смеётся. — Что?  
— Ты выглядишь очень мило, когда растерян и злишься, — поясняет Джеймс, задумчиво поглаживая пальцами руль.  
— И?... — Кью тут же напрягается, завороженно наблюдая за медленными движениями.  
— И ничего. Поехали ужинать, — Бонд снова двигается с места, глядя на дорогу и слушая сопение Кью.  
— И всё равно я жду какого-то подвоха, — чуть позже заявляет Кью, расправляясь со стейком. — Не может всё быть просто так.  
— Боишься, что я потребую что-то взамен? — хмыкает Бонд, отпивая виски. — Напрасно. Только если ты сам попросишь. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Кью краснеет и торопливо отпивает вина. Джеймс заказал то же, что и в прошлый раз, и Кью решает наслаждаться прекрасным ужином и перестать провоцировать мужчину.  
— Не желаете ли продолжить вечер в более непринуждённой обстановке? — вдруг спрашивает Бонд, наблюдая, как Джеффри облизывает пальцы.  
— В каком это смысле?  
— Поедем в мой любимый бар, выпьем по паре коктейлей, и я отвезу тебя домой, только и всего.  
«А сам поедешь к своему тонкому мальчику», — огорчённо думает Кью, допивая своё вино. Но вслух ничего не говорит, просто пожимая плечами. Эта мысль удивительно обидная.  
Бонд деликатен и вежлив до скрежета зубов. Подаёт ему руку, когда Кью поскальзывается на тротуаре, помогает снять куртку в баре и осведомляется, на основе чего он будет пить коктейль. Поправляет потом шарф, в котором Кью путается после нескольких выпитых бокалов, и отвозит домой. Не намекая ни на что. Кью сидит в его машине за квартал от своей квартирки, запах виски и крепкого табака дурманит и без того опьянённое сознание, и он фокусируется на руках Джеймса в кожаных перчатках. Чувствует себя обиженным и ущемлённым.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь, Джеймс? — глупо спрашивает он, рассматривая аккуратный шов.  
— Ты пьян, Джеффри, — мягко говорит Бонд, отпуская руль и глуша мотор. — Хочешь, я оставлю машину здесь и доведу тебя до двери?  
— Н-не надо, — отзывается Кью. — Ты решишь зайти, а я не смогу тебя от-ка-зать, — он запрокидывает голову и громко, пьяно смеётся. — Забавно, правда?  
— Ни капли, — сухо отзывается Бонд и выходит из машины.  
— Ой, ну надо же, — фыркает Кью и ойкает, когда Джеймс вытаскивает его на улицу, застёгивает на нём куртку и крепко берёт за руку.  
— Идём. Я должен проследить, чтобы ты добрался до дома в целости и сохранности.  
Кью незаметно поглаживает пальцем гладкую кожу перчатки и вздыхает, подчиняясь. До квартиры они добираются в полном молчании, Бонд дожидается, пока Кью наконец откроет дверь, и хмыкает.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком и ложись отдыхать, Джеффри.  
— Мне нужно... нужно работать, — Кью встряхивает головой, чуть трезвея.  
— Разве сегодня твоя смена? — хмурится Джеймс. — Ты говорил, что у тебя выходной.  
— Мне нужно дописать программу, — говорит Кью и расстёгивает куртку, ему жарко. — Иначе не успею. Слишком маленький срок.  
Он разворачивается, опускает ключи мимо кармана и роняет на лестничную площадку. Опускается на колени, чтобы найти их в темноте, и через мгновение сталкивается с пальцами Бонда, опустившегося рядом, чтобы ему помочь.  
— Какую программу? — спрашивает Бонд, накрывая его ладонь, и Кью вдруг понимает весь идиотизм ситуации — он стоит на коленях в полной темноте лестничной площадки, и сжимает чужую руку.  
— Один.. знакомый попросил написать для него простенькую лабораторную, — бодро врёт почти протрезвевший от страха Кью. — Мне не сложно, просто времени уже почти не осталось, ему нужно сдавать послезавтра.  
— Что ж, — Джеймс встаёт, потянув его за собой. — Увидимся как-нибудь.  
Кью почти прижимается к ему, с трудом различая в темноте черты его лица.  
— Увидимся, — бормочет он, нехотя отстраняясь. — Предавайте привет своему мальчику.  
— Он не мой мальчик, — сухо отвечает Бонд. — Спокойной ночи, Джеффри.  
Он уходит, и Кью несколько минут просто стоит, вслушиваясь в затихающие шаги. Когда хлопает входная дверь, он заходит в квартиру.

***  
В следующий раз он видит Джеймса опять утром спустя две недели, и поначалу чувствует себя неловко, думая, что тогда обидел его. Если это и так, Бонд обиды ничем не выдаёт.  
— Латте, — Кью ставит перед ним чашку на столик. — Доброе утро.  
— Как простенькая лабораторная? — Джеймс отламывает от чизкейка маленький кусочек, сосредотачиваясь больше на завтраке.  
— Мой друг получил отлично, — отмахивается Кью. — Ерунда.  
— И часто ты пишешь чужие лабораторные? — походя интересуется Бонд, отпивая кофе.  
— У меня неплохо получается, почему бы не помочь людям, — пожимает плечами Кью, бесцельно натирая тряпкой стойку.  
— И, разумеется, совершенно бескорыстно.  
— А что бы я мог потребовать с такого же студента? Который, в отличие от меня, даже не имеет доставшейся от тётушки крошечной квартиры и вынужден жить в общежитии.  
— Конечно-конечно, — Бонд углубляется в какое-то принесённое с собой письмо и замолкает.  
Кью отходит, гремит чем-то за стойкой и лихорадочно размышляет. Вопросы Джеймса — неудобные, неприятные и в чём-то опасные.  
— Джеффри?  
— Да?  
— Как насчёт сегодняшнего вечера?  
Кью разрывает между желанием встретиться с Бондом и необходимостью закончить заказ. Ему в голову приходит ужасно глупая мысль, и он решает озвучить её, пока не начал обдумывать.  
— Сегодня никак. Но.. ты можешь зайти в гости завтра, нет?  
В изгибе губ Бонда прячется соблазнительная усмешка.  
— Кажется, какое-то время назад ты говорил о соблазнении милых мальчиков и разбитые сердца.  
— Мы решили, что я не милый и не нравлюсь тебе, — вспыхивает Кью.  
— Ты решил.  
— Почему мы вообще об этом говорим? — Кью хмурится и возвращается к кофе-машине, чтобы привести её в порядок.  
Мысли о Бонде кажутся чужими, навязанными, но определённо приятными. Он позволяет себе повертеть их и рассмотреть, пока заканчивает с уборкой, а потом заставляет себя вернуться в реальность.  
— Ты знаешь, где я живу. Перед приходом звонить необязательно.  
— Что, не помешаю? Вдруг у тебя будет кто-нибудь.  
— У меня нет времени на отношения и прочие глупости, я много работаю, — фырчит Кью, кидая передник на стойку и наливая себе кофе.  
— Ну как же, — усмехается Бонд, и от его усмешки где-то в солнечном сплетении что-то дрожит.  
— Джеймс, давай решим уже раз и навсегда, я не милый мальчик, который...  
— ... мог бы пополнить ряды моих любовников, — подхватывает Бонд. — Заметь, это ты приглашаешь меня к себе. Что мы будем делать?  
— Посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм, поболтаем, — пожимает плечами Кью, посматривая на часы. Его смена уже закончилась, но Билл опаздывает. — Как обычно проводят время друзья?  
— Я принесу вино, — говорит Бонд и, уходя, оставляет на стойке приличную сумму, гораздо больше его заказа, так что Кью полагает возможным позавтракать за счёт Джеймса.  
Идея с вином кажется ему не слишком удачной, но отступать некуда.  
***  
— Ты смеёшься, — говорит Кью, когда Джеймс ставит на его стол две бутылки вина. — Правда?  
— Нет. Но это ведь не виски, согласись.  
— Я заказал нам ужин и надеюсь, что ты любишь итальянскую кухню. И итальянское кино, — Кью сдаётся, доставая вместо бокалов обычные чашки. — Никакого пафоса.  
Бонд негромко смеётся, скидывая пиджак и оставаясь в тонкой футболке. Он помогает Кью разложить пасту, открывает одну из бутылок и относит всё к телевизору. Кью задерживается, прижимая холодные ладони к горящим щекам, чувствует себя идиотом, считая до десяти, и идёт следом, взяв чашки.  
Кью не знает, чего он, собственно, ожидал, но то, что Джеймс не делает попыток приставать к нему, и даже не закидывает руку на спинку дивана, словно ненавязчиво обнимая. Ему гораздо интереснее гладить Пикселя, взгромоздившегося всей своей тушей на подлокотник и мурчащего громче телевизора. Они смотрят какой-то фильм, потягивая вино и изредка обмениваясь ленивыми комментариями, и Кью вдруг понимает, что ему очень тепло и уютно. Комфортно, как редко бывает в чьём-либо обществе. Он тянется к столу за тарталеткой и ловит себя на том, что соблазнительно выгибается, чуть прижимаясь бедром к бедру Джеймса. И от этого ужасно стыдно. Осознание того, что он сам ведёт себя неподобающим образом, несколько отрезвляет, и он, выпрямляясь, чуть отодвигается.  
— Я не видел этот фильм, — лениво говорит Бонд, словно не замечая его манёвров. — Ещё вина?  
Кью молча протягивает чашку, соглашаясь. Они досматривают кино, приканчивая всё вино и ужин, и Джеймс начинает собираться. Кью раздумывает над тем, не предложить ли ему остаться переночевать, но потом отбрасывает эту мысль как слишком двусмысленную и просто провожает Джеймса до двери.  
— Спасибо за вечер, — говорит он, пока Бонд застёгивает пальто. — Я давно так не проводил время.  
— Я тоже, — смеётся Джеймс. — Спокойной ночи, Джеффри.  
Он уходит, и Кью, когда возвращается в комнату, находит забытую перчатку. Одну. Сначала он дёргается к двери, чтобы догнать и отдать, но потом ведёт пальцами по шву, замирая на месте и решая сделать это в следующую встречу.

***  
Джеймс не слишком балует его визитами, и Кью перестаёт гадать, когда тот явится.  
— Странно, почему мы не обменялись номерами телефонов, — слышит он однажды вкрадчивый голос над ухом и поспешно сворачивает программу, гадая, много ли видел Джеймс, и если много — то что успел понять.  
— Привет, — он поворачивается к Бонду и неловко улыбается. — Давно не заходил. Всё в порядке?  
— В полном, — Джеймс смотрит, чуть прищурившись. — Был немного занят. У нас сейчас горячая пора.  
Кью кивает, словно понял, о чём речь, но к своему стыду, он даже не помнит, чем занимается компания Бонда, и делает себе мысленную пометку освежить память.  
— Ты кое-что забыл у меня в прошлый раз, — Кью достаёт из бокового кармана сумки его перчатку.  
— И ты всё время носил её с собой? — удивлённо спрашивает Бонд, улыбаясь. — Я уже забыл про неё и собрался покупать новые.  
— Можешь тогда выкинуть, — Кью кладёт её на стол, отворачиваясь и щёлкая на другую вкладку браузера. — У меня сегодня выходной, кофе не сварю.  
— Какой ты суровый, — усмехается Бонд. — Я чем-то тебя обидел?  
— Да нет, — пожимает плечами Кью. — Просто... Неважно.  
Ему кажется глупым, что он отдал перчатку. Но ещё более глупым было бы хранить её и дальше.  
— Я полагаю, сегодня моя очередь пригласить тебя в гости.  
— Если только ты не обидишься, что я приду с пустыми руками.  
— О, запасы алкоголя в моём доме тебя не разочаруют.  
— Хорошо, — слишком легко соглашается Кью. — Я запишу твой адрес.

***  
Он опаздывает и торопливо извиняется, когда раздевается в прихожей. Чувствует себя неловко, проходя в огромную гостиную, и присаживается на самый край дивана. Так, будто его вызвало на ковёр начальство, чтобы отчитать.  
— Расслабься, — мягко говорит Джеймс, тут же вручая ему бокал с виски. — Ты голоден?  
Кью хочется ответить «нет», но он вместо этого он пробует алкоголь — явно дорогой — и едва заметно пожимает плечами.  
— Потому что если нет, — неторопливо продолжает Бонд, — то придётся выкинуть отменный стейк. Подумай.  
Кью надеется, что сглотнул не слишком громко и явно.  
— Я не могу отказаться от такого предложения, — говорит он немного чопорно.  
— Ты разбил бы мне сердце отказом, честно.  
Бонд провожает его на кухню и поясняет с весёлой улыбкой.  
— Не хочу ужинать в столовой, на кухне уютнее. А потом мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь, на твой вкус.  
Кью хочется спросить, почему бы сразу не расположиться в гостиной, но он лишь молча позволяет усадить себя за стол и налить ещё виски.  
— Как у тебя дела? — чуть позже, после второго или третьего бокала, интересуется Джеймс и подкладывает ему овощей.  
— В кофейне?  
— Вообще.  
— Не могу перенастроить двустороннюю защиту одной программы, — вдруг жалуется Кью. — Запутался на одной из сотен строк, а времени искать ошибку нет.  
Он вдруг ловит на себе задумчивый взгляд Бонда и краснеет, понимая, что сказал. И опускает голову, предпочитая сделать вид, что ляпнул это спьяну, продолжая пить.  
— Ты не обязан рассказывать, если не хочешь, — слишком мягко говорит Джеймс. — Но мне было бы интересно узнать. Если можно.  
— Ну.. Это мой курсовой проект, — отвечает Кью, придумав приемлемое объяснение. — Ничего интересного, просто база данных с хорошей защитой для хранения корпоративной информации.  
Для кого и за какое вознаграждение делается эта база, Кью предпочитает умолчать.  
— Мне бы такая не помешала, — задумчиво говорит Бонд, снова наполняя его бокал. — Расскажешь потом о результатах. Идём в гостиную?  
Кью кивает, незаметно выдохнув, и делает очередную мысленную заметку быть осторожней и не выдать себя.  
— Что ты хочешь посмотреть?  
— Твоя очередь выбирать, — отзывается Кью, на этот раз садясь свободнее. Виски всё же заставляет его расслабиться и помогает чувствовать комфортнее.  
Он чувствует жар тела Бонда, сидящего рядом, и с хрустом раскусывает льдинку. Чувствует под сжавшимися пальцами прохладную кожу дивана. Джеймс щёлкает пультом, не замечая происходящего с Кью, и лениво откидывается на спинку, включая какой-то боевик. Кью залпом выпивает виски, отставляет бокал и снимает очки. У него горит лицо, всполохи взрывов на экране совершенно не отвлекают, и он чувствует себя на удивление растерянным. Не знающим, что делать.  
— Джеймс... — это звучит ужасно беспомощно.  
— Что такое? — Бонд поворачивается к нему, оторвавшись от фильма. — Всё в порядке, Джеффри? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Я.. Мне в ванную... — выдавливает Кью, чувствуя, что если не окатит голову холодной водой, то у него попросту пойдёт пар из ушей. — Очень душно, мне нужно умыться.  
— О, — коротко говорит Бонд, глядя на красного Кью, и провожает его до ванной. — Вот здесь полотенца, если тебе станет легче, можешь даже принять душ.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет тот. — Я найду дорогу назад.  
Он закрывает дверь и на мгновение прижимается к ней лбом, слушая удаляющиеся шаги Бонда. Мысль о том, что он будет принимать душ в его доме кажется... сумасшедшей. Джеймс совсем рядом и мог бы зайти, пока он... Кью вздрагивает и резко встряхивает головой. Несомненно, во всём виноват виски, и уж конечно, он не станет злоупотреблять гостеприимством Бонда. Поэтому он ограничивается тем, что засовывает голову под холодную воду и через несколько минут возвращается в гостиную с полотенцем на плечах и несколько прояснившимся сознанием.  
— Легче? — Джеймс скользит по нему внимательным взглядом, и Кью кажется, что тот знает каждую его мысль о нём. Даже те, что Кью пока не осознал сам. — Думаю, виски тебе хватит.  
— Извини, — бормочет Кью, присаживаясь рядом, и с его ещё больше завившихся от воды волос капает прямо на диван. — Я испортил нам вечер.  
— Ты слишком о чём-то переживаешь, — голос Джеймса мягкий и успокаивающий. — Может, у тебя какие-то проблемы, Джеффри?  
— Что? Нет, — тут же хмурится тот. — Всё хорошо. Хорошо.  
Он нервно скользит ладонью по своей ноге, замечает капли воды на диване и тут же вытирает их полотенцем, не обращая внимания на промокшую футболку.  
— Ты нервничаешь, — чуть огорчённо говорит Бонд. — Я хотел предложить тебе остаться на ночь здесь, у меня полно гостевых комнат. Но если тебе неуютно или... Я отвезу тебя домой.  
Кью мучительно краснеет, не зная, как реагировать и что ответить. Его разрывает между желанием согласиться и необходимостью сохранить остатки самообладания.  
— Я не собираюсь к тебе приставать, — мягко улыбается Бонд. — Мы ведь это уже выяснили.  
— Да, — Кью судорожно сжимает в пальцах полотенце. — Да, выяснили.  
Только вот срочно хочется пересмотреть это мирное соглашение и немедленно объявить Бонду войну на постельной территории.  
— Хочешь, досмотрим фильм? — Джеймс не придаёт его нервозности слишком много внимания, позволяя немного успокоиться.  
— Да. — Кью хватается за бокал, в котором ещё остался лёд. — Нальёшь мне ещё?  
Бонд только со смешком тянется за бутылкой.  
Кью заставляет себя сосредоточиться на сюжете фильма, и они почти не разговаривают, но он по-прежнему чувствует чужую близость. Вспоминает ощущение ладони в перчатке, сжимающей его руку, и едва заметно сглатывает. С титрами на него накатывает необходимость решать, как ему поступить.  
— Можем посмотреть что-нибудь ещё, — предлагает Бонд. — Но уже довольно поздно, и если ты не остаёшься, то я отвезу тебя.  
— У меня футболка промокла, — бормочет Кью, не глядя на него. — И... и как ты поведёшь, ты ведь пьян... выпил.  
— Я не пьян, — улыбается Джеймс. — Пара бокалов виски, детская забава, Джеффри.  
— Не позволю садиться за руль, — упрямо поджимает губы Кью. — И за такси платить тоже.  
— А у тебя самого наверняка нет денег. Так что, полагаю, вопрос решён. Идём, покажу тебе твою комнату.  
Кью оставляет смятое в комок полотенце на диване и идём за ним, на ходу стягивая неприятно липнущую к телу футболку. Он чуть ёжится от прохлады, ведя плечом, и останавливается на пороге, а Джеймс проходит внутрь.  
— Нужно дать тебе какую-нибудь футболку на ночь, — задумчиво говорит он и подходит к окну, чтобы задёрнуть шторы.  
Кью не отвечает, слишком пристально разглядывая двуспальную кровать. На его взгляд, это отличный плацдарм для ведения боевых действий.  
— Вряд ли у меня найдётся что-то твоего размера, — задумчиво говорит Бонд, поворачиваясь. — Джеффри? Тебе нехорошо?  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — вздрагивает тот. — Просто... задумался. Не нужно ничего, Джеймс, спасибо. Я не сплю в футболках, так что всё нормально.  
— Что же, в одном белье?  
— Обнажённым, — отвечает Кью, с наслаждением наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица Бонда. — Все тонкие мальчики так делают.  
— О, — коротко говорит Бонд. — Одеяло тёплое, ты не должен замёрзнуть. — он подходит ближе, мягко забирает из рук Кью футболку и хмыкает. — Возможно, мне попадались неправильные мальчики?  
— Возможно, — медленно отвечает Кью, глядя на его пальцы, сжимающие тонкую влажную ткань, — ты не там их искал.  
— Хочешь обсудить это? — приподнимает бровь Джеймс. — Предложить мне какой-то другой выбор, Джеффри?  
— Возможно, ты захочешь изучить все возможные варианты? — хмыкает Кью, медленно расстёгивая ремень. — Чем больше ты знаешь, тем легче понять, что тебе нравится.  
Вероломное наступление без объявления войны идёт по плану.  
— Я больше не стану предлагать тебе виски, — усмехается Джеймс, наблюдая, как Кью медленно вытягивает ремень из джинсов. — Ты становишься слишком...  
— Каким? — он бесстыдно стягивает джинсы, выгибаясь перед Бондом.  
— Раскованным.  
— О, — смеётся Кью, щёлкая резинкой белья по выступающим бедренным косточкам. — Для этого тонким мальчикам и предлагают крепкий алкоголь, разве ты не знаешь, Дже-еймс?  
— Я предлагал его тебе не для этого, — голос Джеймса становится хриплым и низким. — Мы ведь выяснили, что...  
— Ты не будешь приставать ко мне, — заканчивает за него Кью, кивая и роняя джинсы на пол. — Но ты ведь и не пристаёшь, правда? Ты смотришь.  
Джеймс ласкает его тело взглядом: от острых ключиц и ямки между ними до бедренных торчащих косточек и снова вверх, к длинной соблазнительной шее и ярким губам.  
— Джеффри, — сейчас это звучит почти как жалобный стон.  
— Да, Джеймс?  
— Зачем ты...  
— О, я всего лишь хочу убедиться, что ты действительно не рассматриваешь меня в этом плане, — Кью шагает ближе, на ходу чуть стягивая бельё. — Что ты теперь скажешь?  
— Ложись спать, Джеффри, — хрипло выдыхает Джеймс и прикрывает глаза. — Пожалуйста. Ты...  
— Неправильный ответ, — с притворным огорчением говорит Кью, и Бонд слышит шуршание ткани и лёгкий скрип кровати. — Дать тебе ещё одну попытку?  
Бонд открывает глаза и окидывает жадным взглядом сидящего на краю кровати Кью.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь.  
— О да. Осталось, чтобы понял ты, Джеймс.  
— Завтра ты будешь жалеть об этом, — шепчет Джеймс, опускаясь перед ним на пол и кончиками пальцев осторожно касаясь колена.  
— Да. Я буду жалеть, что не решился, — смотрит на него Кью, не шевелясь. — Я не знаю, что я чувствую. Но хочу узнать. Помоги мне, Джеймс.  
Бонд негромко стонет, касается губами его коленки и оставляет цепочку лёгких поцелуев до самого бедра. Прикасается потом языком к выступающим рёбрам, ведёт вверх и обводит ключицу. И отстраняется, шумно выдыхая.  
— Джеймс, — негромко зовёт Кью. — Ты слишком много думаешь. Ну же. Я сам прошу.  
Противник сдаётся под натиском и капитулирует.  
— Если бы ты только знал, — бормочет Бонд ему в шею, скользя ладонями по бёдрам, и касается языком изгиба плеча.  
— О чём? — Кью, дурея от необычных ощущений, позволяет себе скользнуть ладонями по спине Бонда, задирая его футболку. Он стонет, ощущая горячую кожу, и требовательно дёргает ткань. — Сними это.  
— Догадайся, — усмехается Джеймс, отстраняясь и снимая футболку. Кью успевает заметить под его ключицей татуировку, но рассматривать некогда. — Ты же умный мальчик.  
— Понятия не имею, — стонет Кью и тянет его к себе за плечи. — Зато я думал о том, как коснусь тебя.  
Он гладит горячую кожу Джеймса ладонями, разводит колени, притягивая к себе ближе, и коротко выдыхает. Бонд боится сделать лишнее движение, боится спугнуть его или оттолкнуть чем-нибудь, и даёт Кью вести самому.  
По Кью сразу понятно, что он совсем неопытный, и Джеймс усмехается, предвкушая, сколько приятных часов можно провести, обучая его. Но Кью и здесь умудряется его удивить, двигаясь и лаская смело и настойчиво.  
— Джеффри, притормози, — выдыхает Бонд, когда чуть дрожащие пальцы Кью ложатся на его ремень и теребят пряжку, пытаясь расстегнуть.  
— Чушь, — встряхивает тот головой. — Мы уже потеряли немного времени, пока я пытался разобраться, хочу ли я этого.  
— Не боишься, что убегу? — Джеймс позволяет затянуть себя на кровать и садится рядом. — Ты же в курсе слухов обо мне.

— А ты убежишь? — Кью расстёгивает его брюки, стягивает их вместе с бельём и тут же настойчиво обхватывает пальцами его член, заставляя застонать.  
Бонд не отвечает, только невольно подаётся навстречу, и эта неумелая, торопливая и жадная ласка безумно его заводит.  
— И кто кого соблазнил? — хрипло шепчет он, встречаясь потемневшим взглядом с Кью.  
— О, я решил, что у меня должно быть хоть какое-то преимущество, — смеётся Кью, продолжая ласкать его и находя нужный темп. — Вдруг у меня есть все шансы стать тем, от кого ты не сбежишь. По крайней мере, сразу же.  
Бонд молча толкается в его ладонь и вцепляясь пальцами в простынь. Он невнятно ругается сквозь зубы и выгибается на постели, поддаваясь настойчивости Кью, и тот пользуется ситуацией, принимаясь покрывать поцелуями его живот. Джеймсу хочется притянуть его за спутанные вихры и трахнуть в яркий рот так глубоко, как только можно, но он сдерживается и стонет. Ещё нескольких движений хватает, чтобы кончить.  
Кью коротко хмыкает и прикасается к пальцам языком, облизывая их под жадным взглядом Бонда.  
— Твою мать, — только и говорит тот, сглатывая и облизывая пересохшие губы.  
Кью коротко, невинно улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
— А я-то думал, такой невинный сладкий Джеффри, — лениво тянет Бонд, скользя взглядом по телу Кью. — А вон как вышло.  
— Я втирался в доверие, — фыркает Кью и, выгнувшись, с коротким стоном касается себя. — Мне тоже нужна разрядка, — деловито поясняет он в ответ на шумный выдох.  
— Может быть, я смогу тебе помочь?  
— Не знаю, — Кью откидывает голову и чуть разводит бёдра. — Возможно.  
Может быть, он ведёт себя слишком бесстыдно, на мгновение думает он. Но ему слишком нравится дразнить Бонда, чтобы остановиться.  
Джеймс опрокидывает его на постель и опускается поцелуями по груди вниз, к бёдрам, а потом касается его члена языком, заставляя вскинуться с бесстыдным, сладким стоном.  
— Джеймс!  
Бонд усмехается, обхватывая его ртом, помогая себе пальцами, и доводит до грани. А потом расслабленно ложится рядом.  
— На самом деле, я не думал, что так закончится, — шепчет Кью, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Я тоже, — улыбается Джеймс. — Ты сразу дал понять, что не из таких. Я даже и не пытался.  
— Не верю, — Кью закидывает на него ногу. — Ты сделал всё, чтобы я оказался в твоей постели.  
— Не заметил, чтобы ты жаловался.  
— О, как мы уже выяснили, я сам тебя соблазнил, первый, — Кью трётся носом о его плечо и усмехается. — На этом наш вечер закончен?  
— На этот момент да, — Джеймс целует его во влажный висок и обнимает. — Хочу растянуть удовольствие, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Кью краснеет и пихает его в грудь, а потом со вздохом прижимается ближе, расслабляясь.  
— Я сделаю вид, что не понял, о чём ты. Так что потом расскажешь, — он отталкивает одеяло подальше. — Что, теперь я твой новый тонкий мальчик? — Кью наконец-то получает возможность как следует разглядеть татуировку. По коже вьётся тонкая надпись Who dares wins. Чем-то эта фраза кажется знакомой, но он никак не может поймать мысль, а через мгновение она и вовсе исчезает.  
— Да, — ухмыляется Бонд. — Я буду нагло лапать тебя за задницу на глазах у огромной толпы народа и тратить на тебя сумасшедшие суммы денег, выполняя все твои капризы.  
— Да ладно? — с недоверием спрашивает Кью. — Так уж и за задницу?  
— Ага, — довольно говорит Джеймс, бездумно поглаживая его бедро. — Идём.  
— Куда?!  
— В мою спальню. Мой особенный мальчик не должен спать в гостевой комнате.  
Кью хочется спросить, все ли удостаивались такой чести, но он решает не портить момент, просто наслаждаясь видом спины шагающего впереди обнажённого Бонда.

***  
Вопреки всем опасениям Кью, Бонд вовсе не ведёт себя как папочка, не сюсюкает с ним и не говорит покровительственным тоном, а все его фразы про сладкого мальчика носят лёгкий оттенок подколки. Спустя пару недель их внезапных, но полных весьма волнующих перспектив отношений, Кью наконец привыкает к тому, что ночует не в крошечной квартирке, а в доме Бонда, и даже таскает с собой Пикселя, если задерживается на несколько дней. У этого кота нет одного глаза, боевое прошлое и исключительно мерзкий характер, но с Джеймсом они неплохо ладят. Впрочем, сам Бонд называет это взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством — он кормит кота дорогущими консервами, а Пиксель не подглядывает, предпочитая спать в гостиной на диване и периодически точить когти о кожаную обивку.  
Однажды за завтраком Джеймс непринуждённо спрашивает:  
— Если бы у тебя была возможность не задумываться о цене, какой ноутбук или компьютер ты бы выбрал?  
Перед мысленным взором Кью тут же возникают чёткие списки спецификаций, и он некоторое время раздумывает, тщательно пережёвывая хлопья.  
— Вообще не задумываться? — уточняет он, барабаня пальцами по стеклянной столешнице, которая вчера видела много чего лишнего. — То есть, безлимит?  
— Вроде того.  
— А для каких целей этот ноутбук?  
— Для работы над современным программным обеспечением. Если в общем.  
Кью негромко стонет. Ему позарез нужен новый ноут, старый чересчур греется, важные программы тормозят, и он совсем перестал работать автономно. Но он не может позволить себе потратить деньги со счёта даже на такую необходимую вещь.  
— У меня сегодня ночная смена, можем сейчас проехаться по магазинам, и я помогу тебе выбрать, — ровно говорит он, вставая и относя тарелку в раковину.  
— Ты мне очень поможешь, — коротко улыбается Бонд.  
В магазине техники Кью похож на ребёнка среди игрушек. Восторженный, горящий взгляд, ясно говорящий «я хочу их всех». Он бродит от ноутбука к ноутбуку, касается пальцами крышек, проверяет тачпад, и наконец останавливается у одного.  
— Это лучшее, что тебе здесь предложат, — говорит он, покусывая губу. — Цена немного завышена, но модель того стоит, потянет любую современную программу, открытую десять раз подряд и ещё фотошоп сверху.  
— Я доверяю твоему вкусу, — кивает Джеймс и жестом подзывает консультанта.  
Когда они едут домой, Кью бережно прижимает к себе коробку, желая, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался, и ему не пришлось отдавать покупку, но отсутствие пробок и лихость Бонда на дорогах не дают его желанию сбыться.  
— Держи, — Кью протягивает ему ноутбук, не раздеваясь. — А я поехал. Покорми этого монстра.  
— Забирай.  
— Что? — не понимает Кью, хмурясь.  
— Это подарок, Джеффри. На Новый Год. Или день рождения. На хануку. Как хочешь, — Джеймс улыбается. — Или на всё сразу.  
— Когда ты сказал, что будешь лапать меня за задницу и тратить на меня кучу денег, я поверил больше в ту часть обещания, где про лапать, — качает головой Кью, по-прежнему судорожно сжимая пальцы на коробке с ноутбуком. — Но ты, как всегда, сумел меня удивить.  
— На самом деле, у меня есть корыстный интерес, — подмигивает Бонд, в привычной манере швыряя пальто комком на комод в прихожей и проходя на кухню. Особой аккуратностью он не отличается, но у Кью постоянно возникают смутные подозрение, что это стремление к творческому срачу у Бонда вовсе не врождённое, а скорее, недавно приобретённое, словно он долго старался избавиться от излишнего перфекционизма.  
— Я должен отработать подарок натурой? — веселится Кью. Ничто не способно испортить ему настроение, даже если Джеймс решит нарядить его в костюмчик горничной.  
— Соблазнительная мысль, но нет. Я расскажу, когда вернёшься.  
— Я хочу сейчас. Чёрт бы побрал эти ночные смены.  
— Я предлагал уволиться и переехать ко мне, — Бонд возникает в дверном проёме со стаканом виски в руке.  
— И ты помнишь, что я отказался.  
Это единственное, на что Кью пока не решается. Крошечная квартирка на окраине города — это его маленький изолированный мирок, где он ведёт свою вторую жизнь.  
— Разумеется, — кивает Бонд, отпивая янтарно поблёскивающий Макаллан. — Там ты можешь спокойно заниматься своим маленьким местами не совсем законным хобби, а работой в Старбаксе хоть как-то оправдать наличие у тебя банковского счёта с небольшим количеством нолей.  
Очевидно, у Кью ошарашенное выражение лица. Да и каким оно, чёрт побери, может быть, когда человек, который должен был узнать о твоих занятиях последним, прямым текстом говорит — я в курсе, Джеффри, делай с этим, что хочешь. Например, хочешь спросить, откуда я всё это знаю?  
Но Кью не хочет.  
— Мне кажется, обсуждать это сейчас немного... невовремя?  
— Да, согласен, — отзывается Бонд, он, в отличие от своего юного любовника, абсолютно безмятежен. — Поговорим утром. Может, тебя всё-таки подвезти?  
— Я пройдусь, пожалуй, — качает головой Кью. — Спасибо.  
— Тогда, если что звони. Я приеду утром, к концу смены.  
Кью невольно вздрагивает, когда Бонд подходит к нему и коротко целует. Он торопливо, нервно улыбается Джеймсу, выходит из квартиры, надеясь, что это не похоже на жалкое бегство. Всю дорогу и всю чёртову ночь он не может сосредоточиться даже на простой работе, пытаясь понять, откуда Бонд знает обо всём, но потом решает, что лучше спросить самому и перестать себя терзать. К тому же, если верить часам, Джеймс должен бы уже подъехать минут через пятнадцать.  
Бонд пунктуален, как его швейцарский хронометр. Пока он идёт от машины к дверям кофейни, Кью успевает придумать множество самых разных вариантов развития событий, один бредовее другого.

— Доброе утро, Джеффри. Ты уже закончил?  
Кью издаёт какое-то утвердительное бульканье и возит тряпкой по стойке, лишь бы занять чем-то руки.  
— Как насчёт завтрака в том ресторане, о котором я тебе рассказывал?  
Кью снова булькает и плетётся сдавать смену Биллу. А потом всю дорогу молчит, не зная, о чём и как заговорить. Ему было бы легче ответить на вопросы Джеймса, но тот не спешит облегчать его страдания. Когда они усаживаются за столик, и Бонд делает заказ, Кью уже достигает той степени взвинченности, когда любое слово способно привести к взрыву.  
— Как прошла смена? — интересуется Джеймс, отпивая ледяной апельсиновый сок и пролистывая утреннюю газету.  
— Джеймс, _ради Бога_ , давай поговорим, — стонет Кью. — Я же сейчас с ума сойду.  
— Если коротко — я уже давно имею представление о том, чем на самом деле ты зарабатываешь себе на жизнь, и тебе совершенно не обязательно знать, откуда. Я искренне считаю, что твои способности могут оказаться полезными для меня. А теперь задавай свои вопросы.  
— Меня больше интересует, откуда ты узнал, — вздыхает Кью. — Хорошо. Что дальше?  
— Хочу кое-что попросить у тебя. Услугу. Не за бесплатно, конечно.  
— Я не приму у тебя деньги за заказ, — хмурится Кью и кусает губы, глядя в окно. — Мы же...  
— Мы «что»? Спим? — усмехается Бонд. — Так я же тебе не за секс заплачу, а за работу. У тебя отличные рекомендации, а я привык платить за хорошую работу, Джеффри, когда она стоит того.  
— И кто же меня тебе рекомендовал?  
Джеймс улыбается уголком губ и пишет на салфетке название компании, для которой Кью совсем недавно закончил довольно крупный заказ, и ниже — сумму оплаты за него, прибавившую к его счёту очередной нолик.  
— Ладно, допустим. Как ты вообще смог догадаться, что это я? — всплескивает руками Кью и принимается рвать салфетку на мелкие клочки. — О, чёрт возьми. Какого хрена, Джеймс?! Они же твои конкуренты!  
— Именно поэтому твой моральный долг — принять мой заказ, — Бонд просто лучится самодовольством. — И сделать лучше и круче, чем для них. И если ты справишься с моим заданием, я возьму тебя к себе на работу. Никакого больше Старбакса, никакого кофе и бейджика с именем. Только огромный светлый кабинет с кучей самой крутой техники по твоему выбору, решающий голос в вопросах информационной безопасности и жаркий секс на моём столе по вторникам.  
— Почему по вторникам? — глупо спрашивает Кью, превращая несчастную салфетку в бумажную пыль.  
— Потому что по вторникам у меня планёрки и я буду просить тебя задержаться, — с совершенно серьёзным видом поясняет Бонд и невозмутимо отпивает принесённый официантом чай.  
— Вот как, — Кью нервно выбивает что-то пальцами по столу. — Но это не объясняет, кто тебе меня слил. Конкурентная компания просто так бы не раскрыла, откуда у них новая мощная защита.  
— А это и не важно, — Джеймс протягивает руку и накрывает его ладонь, успокаивающе сжимая. — Всё в порядке, Джеффри. Так что ты ответишь?  
— Хорошо. Я принимаю твой заказ, — сдаётся тот, чуть расслабляясь от тёплого прикосновения, и слабо улыбается. — Надеюсь, это что-нибудь интересное. Мне уже стоит написать заявление на увольнение?  
— Пожалуй, — Бонд оглаживает его запястье и откидывается назад. — Судя по оплате только последнего заказа у тебя на счету очень много денег. Но ты их не тратишь. Ты можешь не отвечать, но мне интересно, почему?  
— Ну... — Кью откашливается и барабанит пальцами по столу. — Сначала я хотел путешествовать. Потом решил, что стоит быть более практичным, и коплю на квартиру побольше и в районе попрестижнее.  
— Похвальное стремление, недвижимость — всегда выгодное вложение, — Бонд не смеётся и не отпускает шуточек по этому поводу, и вообще выглядит очень довольным и приятно удивлённым таким ответом, у него лукавые морщинки в уголках глаз и соблазнительная улыбка. И Кью вдруг чувствует приступ дикого желания, которое лишь подогревается тем выбросом адреналина, который Джеймс устроил ему этим неожиданным разговором.  
— Джеймс. Домой.  
Джеймс ловит его взгляд, потемневший, жадный, и, поднявшись, молча кидает купюру на стол. Кью встаёт следом, подхватывает шарф и выходит на улицу. Ещё совсем раннее утро, народу почти нет, и Бонд просто прижав его к машине жадно целует и шарит ладонями по телу, скользя ими под парку. Кью жалко стонет, вздрагивая, и нехотя отстраняется.  
— Поехали, — хрипит он. — Только быстрее, Джеймс. Я иногда бываю очень нетерпеливым.  
Бонда не стоит просить дважды, а о некоторых вещах вообще просить не приходится. До дома они доезжают в рекордные сроки, и Кью даже не успевает опомниться, как его парка и пальто Джеймса оказываются на полу, а сами они сплетаются у стены в невообразимый комок. Бонд не церемонится особо, поддавшись его жадному нетерпеливому желанию, вжимает спиной в стену и дёргает за бёдра, заставляя обхватить себя ногами за талию и входя одним движением. Такой расклад устраивает Кью более чем полностью, если бы ещё не мешали оставшаяся на них одежда и Пиксель, трущийся о ноги Бонда.  
— Не сейчас, — бормочет Бонд невнятно, вылизывая шею Кью и сильно, жадно двигаясь.  
Кью только хрипло смеётся, послушно откидывая голову, и тут же коротко стонет от следующего толчка, цепляясь за широкие плечи и сминая тонкую ткань рубашки. Он ощутимо прикладывается затылком о стену, задыхаясь, и очки повисают на одном ухе, а потом всё же падают прямо под лапы кота, отвлекая его от Бонда. И никто из них не обращает на это внимания.  
Джеймс прикусывает его плечо и резко ведёт бёдрами, и Кью шумно выдыхает, кончая и увлекая Бонда за собой. Мгновением позже они опускаются на пол, на скомканные вещи, и Кью отчаянно надеется, что послышавшийся ему хруст не был последними мгновениями в жизни его очков.  
— А сейчас мы пойдём в душ, — бормочет он, расстёгивая испачканную рубашку Бонда и наклоняясь, чтобы вылизать татуировку. — А потом отправимся в постель и не вылезем оттуда целые сутки.  
Пиксель с урчанием влезает между ними, трогая лапами лицо Джеймса, и тычется мордой в ладонь, тоже требуя ласки и внимания. Бонд тихо смеётся, почёсывая его за ухом, и улыбаясь смотрит на Кью из-под ресниц.  
— И пропустишь свою завтрашнюю смену?  
— Пойду и пафосно уволюсь, — радостно отзывается Кью и нехотя встаёт. — Идём.

***

Когда счастливая эйфория от того, что Джеймс предложил ему интересный заказ и блестящие перспективы, проходит, Кью приходится взглянуть на вещи трезво. Бонд был прав, назвав его хобби не совсем законным, иногда его заказы балансировали на тонкой грани, за которой обычно следует несколько лет лёгкой изоляции от общества. Пока он механически отрабатывает оставшиеся смены, его мозг перегружен просчитыванием сложных комбинаций. В последнем разговоре о работе Джеймс чётко дал понять, что не поделится деталями заказа, пока Кью не уладит все свои прежние дела и не исчезнет из интернета в качестве специалиста по таким тонким вопросам. Мелкие заказы проще доделать, чем решать вопрос о расторжении пусть виртуальной, но сделки. А вот как быть с ещё одним — стоит как следует обдумать. Бонд не давит на него, но Кью понимает, что не располагает тем количеством времени, чтобы сначала закончить с клиентской базой для чувака, который решил, что такая сложная программа не помешает его сети закусочных. Пока его руки механически готовят очередную порцию латте, в голове рождается вежливое письмо заказчику.  
Он отправляет его тем же вечером прямо с работы перед окончанием смены, а потом садится в машину Джеймса и, когда тот целует его, забывает обо всём остальном.  
— Как дела? — бормочет Бонд, прикусывая его губы и лениво держа руль одной рукой.  
— Почти со всеми разобрался, — Кью тихо выдыхает. — Думаю, уже на днях смогу заняться заказом для тебя. И осталось всего две смены в Старбаксе, что не может не радовать.  
Он негромко смеётся, отстраняясь, и потягивается, прикрывая глаза. Бонд выключает радио и легко гладит колено Джеффри, а потом сосредотачивается на дороге.  
Вроде бы в целом всё идёт как нельзя лучше, но Кью не оставляет тревожное ощущение. За ужином он одним глазом смотрит в экран нового ноутбука, планомерно уничтожая все упоминания о себе в интернете, и вяло ковыряется в тарелке, не в силах побороть неприятную нервную тошноту. Джеймс терпеливо молчит, никак не комментируя то, что Кью уже в пятый раз проводит ножом по одной и той же части почти нетронутого стейка. Он заходит на форум онлайн-игры, обменивается с кланом шутливыми сообщениями, одновременно удаляя свой аккаунт. Персонажа чертовски жалко, но оно того стоит.  
— Джеффри, если ты не возражаешь, я подожду тебя в гостиной, скоро начнётся интересный фильм, — ровно говорит Бонд, и Кью кивает, почти не слыша его.  
Ему остаётся лишь удалить аккаунт на программистском форуме и заблокировать электронную почту, как приходят одновременно два сообщения — в личный кабинет и на почту.  
«Если Вы считаете, что можете отменить заказ, то мы спешим Вас разочаровать. Вы должны завершить его, и дело не в авансе, который Вы так любезно вернули, а в том, что Вы слишком много знаете».

Кью чувствует, как ладони мгновенно становятся мокрыми, а желудок подкатывает к горлу. В ушах тонко звенит, из-за двери доносятся звуки выстрелов и взрывов в очередном боевике, а вода капает в раковину оглушительно громко. Ему и раньше угрожали, но обычно это было пустыми словами. Ничего такого, с чем бы он не справился. Но сейчас он каким-то интуитивным чутьём — задницей, Джеффри, задницей — понимает, что с ним не шутят, и что он умудрился влипнуть в неприятности. Его пальцы дрожат, когда он набирает ответ.«Я вернул аванс, все Ваши материалы и наработки программы. Любой более или менее соображающий программист сможет закончить работу. У меня не осталось ни одного Вашего файла, Вы можете не волноваться о сохранности данных.»  
К тому же, Кью совершенно не понимает, что такого сверхсекретного может быть в базе данных поставок для сети дешёвых закусочных, пользующихся популярностью у людей среднего класса.  
Времени до следующего письма ему хватает ровно на то, чтобы убрать с форума любое упоминание о юзере Кью.  
Следующее письмо, пришедшее на почту, он даже не открывает и удаляет аккаунт полностью. Даже если ему и напишут ещё, письма вернутся обратно с пометкой о том, что такого пользователя не существует. Это дарит немного спокойствия, поэтому Кью выключает ноутбук и идёт к Бонду. Без слов скользит к нему на колени и целует с каким-то отчаяньем, жадно вжимаясь.  
— Эй, всё хорошо? — шепчет Джеймс сквозь поцелуй, скользя ладонями по его спине. — Что случилось? Какие-то проблемы?  
— Нет. Нет, ничего такого бы, что бы я не смог решить, — вздыхает тот. — Просто не думал, что так мучительно будет отходить ото всех дел. Но ты прав, так нужно.  
— Если что, расскажи мне, — Бонд обхватывает его лицо ладонями и серьёзно смотрит. — Понял меня, Джеффри?  
Что «если что», — хочется спросить Кью, но вместо этого он утягивает Бонда в поцелуй, стараясь поскорее избавиться в его объятиях от липкого чувства страха. У него почти получается, а утром он обнаруживает входящее смс с незнакомого номера.  
«Нам известно о Вас больше, чем Вы думаете».  
Это уже совсем другой уровень угрозы, и, пожалуй, стоит рассказать Джеймсу, просто на всякий случай. Кью смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале, отмечает дрожащие руки, синяки под глазами и затравленный взгляд, и глубоко вздыхает.  
— Я всё расскажу ему вечером, за ужином, — говорит он в пространство и выпивает таблетку успокоительного. — Сегодня моя предпоследняя смена, завтра ещё одна и свобода, я не позволю какому-то королю бургеров испортить мне настроение.  
Он даже думает, не сменить ли номер, но потом решает, что у него слишком большой список контактов, чтобы заморачиваться этим.  
В Старбаксе тихо и малолюдно из-за паршивой погоды, только какой-то помятый мужик торчит у витрины с сэндвичами и кусками тортов. В конце концов он требует чизкейк и самый большой американо, отходит за крайний стол и торчит там столько, что Кью уже перестаёт обращать на него внимание. Он удаляет, не читая, ещё несколько смс с того же номера и заметно нервничает. Бонд пишет, что не сможет его забрать, к сожалению, из-за каких-то срочных дел, и Кью отправляет ему стикер с грустным котёнком. А потом передаёт смену коллеге, одевается и выходит под проливной дождь. Очки тут же покрываются каплями воды, и он ни черта не видит, даже когда снимает их и подслеповато щурится. И поэтому не замечает шаги сзади, а последнее, что чувствует — удар чем-то тяжёлым по затылку.

***  
Первая связная мысль, которая приходит в голову к Кью — Джеймс меня убьёт. Следом приходит ещё одна, вызывающая, к удивлению Кью, куда как меньшую панику — меня похитили и точно убьют. Он осторожно оглядывается и дёргает ноющими руками. Судя по тому, что он видит, его привезли на какой-то то ли склад, то ли заброшенный бункер, то ли ещё какую стройку — кругом сырость, бетон и сталь, куски арматуры, пыльные коробки и большие контейнеры, накрытые грязным брезентом, где-то громко, с мерзким хлюпаньем капает вода, а по ногам тянет ледяным сквозняком. Руки Кью скованы наручниками и вздёрнуты вверх, и, судя по ватному онемению, висит он так довольно давно.  
— Интересно, сколько я пробыл в отключке, — бормочет Кью вслух, просто чтобы услышать что-то, кроме завывания ветра и хлюпанья капель.  
— Достаточно долго, мистер Бутройт, чтобы мы успели подготовить для вас необходимые условия работы.  
Кью вздрагивает, морщась от тупой боли в затылке, и вертит головой, стараясь понять, откуда идёт голос. Он узнает того самого мужчину, так тщательно выбиравшего чизкейк, и лишь хмыкает, а страх окончательно куда-то уходит, оставляя лишь лёгкое раздражение.  
— Предполагается, что вы посадите меня за компьютер, приставите пистолет к затылку и будете ждать, пока я закончу заказ, а потом нажмёте курок? — интересуется он. — Неужели доставка дрянных бургеров настолько важна?  
— Не только их, — уклончиво отвечает мужчина, подходя ближе и демонстрируя нож. — От нас не уходят просто так. И не кидают.  
— Такое ощущение, что я в дёшевом фильме про гангстеров, — бормочет Кью и дёргает руками, лишь бы их почувствовать. — Если у меня отсохнут руки, я не смогу работать, — добавляет он.  
— Ваш отказ от работы стоил нам нескольких поставок, — сообщает ему мужчина, обходя по кругу.  
— Ага, то есть, вы не босс, — хмыкает Кью. Ему совершенно не страшно, хотя должно бы быть.  
— Скажем так, я доверенное лицо, — ничуть не смущается его собеседник. — Моя задача на данном этапе — донести до вас, как вы были неправы, отменив заказ.  
— Я был неправ, когда его принял.  
— С этим тоже не могу не согласиться, — мужчина останавливается напротив него и изучающе рассматривает. Кью и хотел бы ответить ему таким же взглядом, но без очков это затруднительно, так что он ограничивается тем, что напускает на себя выражение лёгкой брезгливости. — Итог, дорогой Джеффри, был бы один, — мужчина выразительно проводит ножом поперёк горла и улыбается. — Но так вы доставили нам дополнительные неудобства.  
В этот момент Кью снова жалеет, что не сказал ни о чём Джеймсу.  
— За мной придут, — неуверенно сообщает он, стараясь не дышать слишком часто.  
— Тот лощёный красавчик? По нему видно, что он в жизни ничего тяжелее пачки бумаг не держал, — смеётся похититель и, шагнув к Кью, расстёгивает наручники.  
Тот падает коленями на холодный пол, упирается в него ладонями и чувствует, как руки просто взрываются болью, будто в них воткнули тысячи маленьких иголочек одновременно. Кью невольно стонет, вздрагивая и жмурясь от выступивших слёз.  
— Как вы вообще узнали, кто я? — слабо спрашивает он, не торопясь подниматься и давая боли утихнуть. — Нигде не было моих личных данных.  
— Тебя слили, — чужие пальцы сжимаются в его волосах, дёргая и заставляя откинуть голову. — Видимо, не только нас ты кинул, паршивец.  
— Я никогда никого не кидал, — хрипит Кью, лихорадочно соображая, а потом вдруг замирает, вспоминая, что однажды уже отменил довольно крупный и уже оплаченный заказ ради более мелкого, но куда как более интересного и высокооплачиваемого.  
— Вижу, у тебя появились мысли на этот счёт, — хмыкает его мучитель и рывком ставит Кью на ноги. — Прекрасно, будет о чём подумать перед сном. А теперь живо, садись за ноутбук и заканчивай свою работу.  
— Это не минутное дело, — огрызается Кью, силясь вырваться из цепких пальцев. — И мне нужны мои очки.  
— Они остались где-то у Старбакса, — равнодушно отзывается мужчина, толкая его спину.  
— Прекрасно, — тем же тоном отвечает Джеффри. — Без них я не могу работать, так что придётся вам что-нибудь придумать.  
Его снова толкают, и он тяжело опускается на стул, щурясь от яркого света экрана, а потом отворачивается и трёт лицо ладонями до разноцветных кругов под закрытыми веками.  
— Разве это не прикид в стиле этих модных педиков, — мужчина щёлкает пальцами, вспоминая слово. — Хипстеров? Пластиковые очки, желание открыть рот пошире за крутую технику.  
Кью передёргивает от его мерзкого тона, но он ничего не отвечает, дожидаясь, пока это прекратится.  
— А если я предложу тебе крутой ноутбук, встанешь передо мной на колени? — глумливо спрашивает мужчина, защёлкивая наручники на и без того покрасневших и опухших запястьях Кью. Тонкая прочная цепь достаточно длинная, чтобы он мог держать руки над клавиатурой, но недостаточно, чтобы мог дотянуться куда-то ещё. Например, вцепиться в рожу этому мудаку.  
— Он меня найдёт, — твёрдо говорит Кью. — И засунет тебе твой ноутбук так глубоко в задницу, что ты сможешь его гландами почувствовать, понял, козёл?  
Мужчина замахивается, и Кью прикрывает глаза в ожидании удара, стараясь не сжаться в жалкий комок. Но ничего не происходит.  
— Ты такой тощий, боюсь, сломаю тебе что-нибудь, без чего ты не сможешь работать. Удивляюсь, как вообще может встать на такого дохляка.  
— Тебе-то уж точно никто не даёт, готов поспорить, — всё же не может удержаться Кью и дёргает плечом. — Мне нужны мои очки. Без них я не смогу работать, даже если ты сам встанешь на колени и начнёшь умолять меня.

Между лопаток утыкается дуло пистолета, и Кью невольно вздрагивает, тут же понимая, что это пустая угроза, и он им нужен живым и в рабочем состоянии. По крайней мере, пока. Так что этот мудак пристёгивает его ещё одной парой наручников, ощутимо даёт кулаком в бок, заставляя задохнуться, и скучающе сплёвывает на пол.— Если бы ты не был нужен боссу, я бы тебя уже давно прибил, — говорит он. — Сиди тихо, здесь есть видеонаблюдение.  
К удивлению Кью, свои очки он получает очень быстро. То ли его не увезли далеко от Старбакса, то ли просто ждали, пока он их попросит. Одного его не оставляют, неподалёку скучает на стуле вооружённый автоматом здоровенный амбал, каждый палец которого, кажется, толще шеи Кью. Разумеется, никакого доступа к интернету, никаких полезных для взлома программ. Только то, что нужно для работы. На ноутбуке даже не отображается время и дата, так что Кью понятия не имеет, сколько уже просидел здесь, и сможет ли когда-нибудь уйти.  
— Как считаешь, есть смысл попросить за тебя выкуп? — спрашивает однажды его похититель. Кью знает, что его зовут Бенджамин, подслушал разговор с охранником, и знает, что он не из Лондона — слишком странный акцент. Через какое-то время, собрав достаточно обрывков разговоров и сведений в предоставленных для работы файлах, Кью делает вывод, что его похитители явно работают под звёздно-полосатым флагом, но делиться с ними этим открытием не спешит.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — равнодушно отзывается Кью, отпивая холодной воды из стакана. За время в сыром холодном помещении он ожидаемо простудился.  
— Я тут почитал вашу переписку с тем хлыщом. Узнал, где он работает. Так что, полагаю, смысл есть, и ещё какой, — он демонстрирует Кью его собственный телефон. — Хочешь поговорить со своим Джеймсом?  
— Поплакаться в трубку, что если он не даст вам денег, то вы убьёте меня? — хмыкает Кью. — Так вы в любом случае собирались меня убить. Так что такого удовольствия я вам не доставлю.  
Он отворачивается и дышит на ледяные пальцы, слыша звук нажимаемых кнопок за спиной. Конечно, позвонить они могут и сами. Просто если бы это сделал Кью, было бы намного проще, но помогать он не намерен.  
— Мистер Бонд? — насмешливо спрашивает Бенджамин на почти спокойное «Джеффри?» на том конце.  
Почти потому, что Кью уже может различить, волнуется ли Бонд, даже если со стороны это совершенно не заметно. Потом Бенджамин отходит, так что Кью перестаёт слышать Бонда, но фразы похитителя про то, что его, «несчастного щенка», вот-вот убьют, если не получат выкуп, почему-то смешат.  
— Клюнул как миленький, — довольно произносит Бен уже ему, снова подходя. — Видимо, не хочет терять такую задницу и рот. Может, мне всё же стоит проверить, как оно?  
— Я бы не советовал, — чуть нервно отзывается Кью, поправляя очки. Ему вдруг становится страшно, но не потому, что его могут изнасиловать и убить, а от мысли, что Джеймс придёт сюда, абсолютно беззащитный и беспомощный в своём дорогом костюме против амбалов с автоматами.  
— Думаешь, он огорчится?  
— Думаю, я откушу тебе член, если рискнёшь, — видимо, во взгляде у Кью есть что-то, что заставляет Бена поверить в угрозу.  
— Что ж, давай, щеночек, поторопись, в твоих интересах закончить программу побыстрее. Иначе твоему дружку нечего будет у нас выкупать.  
— Вы всё равно не собираетесь меня отпускать, — устало отзывается Кью и отталкивает клавиатуру. — И пристрелите меня, как только я закончу этот проект. Лучше сейчас, и покончим с этим.  
— И что же я скажу твоему мужику? — вскидывает бровь Бенджамин, а потом гнусно ухмыляется и что-то набирает на телефоне. — Смотри-ка, у нас с ним завтра встреча. Не успеешь закончить, принесём его сюда по частям. Тебе какая больше нравится?  
— Вы не посмеете, — голос у Кью ровный и слишком спокойный.  
— Не хочешь проверять, принимайся за работу, — рычит Бенджамин, грубо толкая его в спину.

***  
Кью дремлет, уткнувшись в сложенные на столе руки. Чтобы чёртова программа заработала, ему достаточно дописать пару строк кода и ввести одну команду, но он как может оттягивает этот момент. Сквозь свой некрепкий настороженный сон он слышит привычное капанье воды, шипение рации, негромкие разговоры охранника и шелест страниц комикса, который он читает. Но в какой-то момент к этим привычным звукам примешивается что-то ещё. Кью мгновенно просыпается и поднимает голову, напряжённо прислушиваясь, а потом понимает — он слышит лёгкие, торопливые шаги по грязному влажному полу, и надсадно закашливается, заглушая их.  
— Чёртовы крысы, — рявкает амбал и швыряет свой комикс куда-то в сторону подозрительных звуков. Журнал ударяется о что-то мягкое. Что-то, гораздо крупнее, чем крыса. А потом в ответ на его бросок из темноты серебристым росчерком вылетает нож и вонзается точно под ключицу. Охранник изумлённо булькает и умирает мгновенно с довольно обиженным выражением лица.  
— Эй, Сэм, что там у тебя? — шипит рация. — Помощь нужна? Сэ...  
Рация хрустит под тяжёлым ботинком выступившего из тени Бонда.  
— Джеймс? — удивлённо выдыхает Кью.  
— Прости, что задержался, — виновато улыбается Бонд, оказываясь рядом и легко расстёгивая наручники. — Как ты?  
— Я в порядке. Наверное. Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — слабо возмущается Кью, давая себя торопливо ощупать.  
— Спасаю тебя, — Бонд легко целует его в уголок рта, подхватывает и взваливает на плечо, а потом достаёт рацию. — Объект у меня. Можете развлекаться, ребята, они все ваши. Оставьте только мне того мудака. Как его там? Бенджамина, да.  
— Джеймс, чёрт подери, я не понимаю, — Джеффри слабо дёргается. — Объясниться не хочешь?  
— А ты? — в тон ему отзывается Бонд, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Не расскажешь, как ты умудрился связаться с наркоторговцами, а?  
Кью изумлённо выдыхает и дёргается в руках Бонда, услышав выстрелы и крики где-то в отдалении. Настоящие, а не с экрана телевизора.  
— Я не знал, кто они. Меня не посвящали. Хотя и догадывался, что явно не продавцы бургеров.  
— Сейчас я отведу тебя в безопасное место, а потом мы всё обсудим.  
— Ноутбук! — вскрикивает Кью. — Надо его забрать, там вся их сеть, если я допишу программу, их будет легко вычислить.  
Бонд, не церемонясь, хватает ноутбук, выдирая из корпуса тянущиеся куда-то в темноту провода и кабели, и торопливо шагает к выходу. Кью чувствует себя немного неловко, болтаясь на плече Джеймса бесполезным грузом, но сам бы он идти не смог, слишком вымотан.  
— Джеймс, — негромко зовёт он. — Как ты меня нашёл?  
— Пришлось немного потрудиться. А потом попросить помощи у друзей. А потом ещё немного потерпеть, пока готовилась операция. Так что прости, сладкий, но ты вынужден был побыть наживкой.  
— Наживкой!? — возмущается Кью. — Какого...  
— Тише, — Бонд опускает его на пол и суёт в руки ноутбук. — Иди в машину за углом, Билл присмотрит за тобой. А мне нужно вернуться.  
Кью хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Бонд обхватывает его за затылок, жёстко фиксируя, и целует, а потом легко отпихивает от себя и уходит обратно. И Кью приходится послушаться.  
Билл вручает ему неизвестно откуда взявшийся плед и предлагает термос с горячим чаем, от которого Кью не может отказаться. Они сидят молча, пока он греет ладони и пьёт маленькими глотками, а потом появляется Бонд в компании крепких парней. Они смеются, перешучиваясь между собой, и Кью на мгновение чувствует себя неловко и не к месту.  
Он готов разрыдаться от иррациональной, почти детской обиды, хотя стоило бы поблагодарить парней за спасение его несчастной задницы. Бонд в камуфляже и бронежилете выглядит очень круто, Кью вынужден признать, что форма идёт ему не меньше, чем пафосные костюмы. Он отворачивается к окну, стараясь не смотреть на Джеймса, который выглядит донельзя довольным, наблюдает за яркими вспышками полицейских спецсигналов, безо всякого удовольствия разглядывая людей, которых выводят из здания в наручниках и сажают в машины, носилки, занятые чёрными пластиковыми пакетами. В таком пакете могли и его сейчас выносить, если бы Бонд поиграл в свои шпионские игры подольше. Громкий смех и шутки раздражают, Кью отпивает горячий чай, а потом вдруг срывается.  
— Да кто вы нахрен такие?!  
На мгновение они озадаченно затихают, а потом кто-то демонстрирует ему нашивку на рукаве.  
— Говорит о чём-нибудь, малыш?  
Кью изучает эмблему с уже знакомым девизом Who dares wins, и устало вздыхает.  
— Морпехи, точно. Я знал, что где-то видел эту фразу. Очень любезно было с твоей стороны, Джеймс, не рассказать мне о своём прошлом. Надо мне было доделать их хренову программу, чтобы ты меня по кускам получил!  
— Джеффри, прекрати, — с лёгкой угрозой в голосе отзывается Бонд, приподнимаясь, но кто-то из ребят ловит его за рукав.  
— Остынь, майор. Мальчику нужно прийти в себя, давай-ка я отведу его к медикам.  
Кью настолько раздавлен всем произошедшим, что покорно позволяет отвести себя в машину скорой. Ему совершенно не хочется говорить, и тем более — видеть Джеймса.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — хлопает его по плечу заступившийся парень, передавая в руки медиков. — Джеймс очень волновался за тебя.  
— Я заметил, — со вздохом отзывается Кью, послушно давая себя осмотреть. — Со мной всё нормально. Ничего не сломано.  
Ему вкалывают какой-то раствор, он даже не спрашивает, что там, и приваливается к боку машины, уставившись в темноту улицы. Веки тяжелеют, он зевает и сам не замечает, как засыпает от усталости.

***  
Джеймс навещает его в больнице, где Кью под присмотром лучших врачей поправляется после тяжёлого воспаления лёгких. Сегодня он снова в своём костюме, подтянут, собран и наглухо застёгнут. Он приносит пакет из Старбакс, и Кью даже не глядя знает, что там салат с тунцом, чизкейк и латте.  
— Ты будешь рад узнать, что благодаря тебе была раскрыта крупная преступная группировка и перекрыто несколько серьёзных каналов наркотрафика, — голос Джеймса звучит сухо, исключительно по-деловому.  
— Будь я чуть более благоразумным, ничего этого бы не случилось, — устало отзывается Кью. В последние дни им владеет апатия и безразличие совершенно ко всему. Он не видел Бонда две недели, и сейчас на него попросту больно смотреть, так что Кью закрывает глаза и пытается представить, что его здесь вовсе нет. Но Бонд не оставляет ему шансов.  
— Ты очень помог. Пусть это было цепью совпадений, удачных и не очень.  
— Скажи мне только одно, — любопытство всё же берёт верх. — Почему я не смог найти в сети информацию о том, что ты не только наследник состояния, но и бывший военный? — Кью чувствует, как матрас прогибается под тяжестью севшего рядом Джеймса, и с наслаждением вдыхает запах его парфюма, по которому уже соскучился за эти бесконечные дни. — Я нашёл что угодно, но не это. Не бывает так, чтобы вообще ничего не было!  
— Бывает вот, — пожимает плечами Джеймс, пакет в его руках хрустко шуршит. — Я сделал всё, чтобы майор Бонд остался в прошлом.  
— То есть, сейчас ты не занимаешься этим? — уточняет Кью и всё же принимает стаканчик с кофе.  
— Ну, скажем так, я отошёл от дел по некоторым причинам и занялся чем-то более безопасным. Но в этот раз я не мог находиться в стороне, понимаешь? — он находит руку Джеффри на постели и крепко сжимает. — Я был в курсе некоторых дел, которыми занимались ребята, а тут ты вляпался в... это. На самом деле, наше подразделение работает немного в другом направлении, мы прикомандированы к МИ-6, если ты знаешь, что это такое.  
Кью хмыкает, открывая стаканчик.  
— Я обладаю довольно широким кругозором.  
Джеймс устало вздыхает и расстёгивает пальто, в палате душно и на его висках блестят капельки пота. Хотя Кью подозревает, что дело не только и не столько в жаре.  
— Мы влезли немного не в своё дело. И ребята получили нагоняй за то, что действовали... скажем так, неофициально, — Бонд хмыкает и откидывается на кровати, опираясь на локоть и осматривая Кью внимательным, жадным взглядом. — Но результат положительный, все — кроме наркоторговцев — довольны, включая наших зарубежных коллег, которые, как известно, любят загребать жар чужими руками, развёрнута работа по выслеживанию остатков сети и верхушки в Штатах. Я подумал, что ты должен знать, ведь это и твоя заслуга, хоть ты и не собирался помогать ловить международных преступников.  
— Как всё удачно получилось, — ворчит Кью и делает глоток. Его отпускает напряжение и злость, остаётся только радостное облегчение. — Ты не рассказывал мне.  
— Ты тоже мне не рассказывал, чем занимаешься, — хмыкает Бонд, поглаживая его ладонь большим пальцем. — Теперь ты знаешь. Это что-то меняет? У тебя какие-то убеждения против бывших военных, Джеффри?  
— Никаких, — фыркает Кью, совершенно успокоившись. — Но ты должен надеть свою форму ещё раз, только для меня.  
— Непременно, — серьёзно отвечает Джеймс, а потом тянется к его уху и доверительно шепчет. — Как считаешь, больничная койка — подходящее место для секса?


End file.
